


first impressions

by acrobats



Series: jtbdayweek2019 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a WW fanboy, jtbdayweek, jtbdayweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobats/pseuds/acrobats
Summary: On one hand, it is absolutely outrageous that Bruce left Jason behind, and with a babysitter nonetheless; on the other, he gets to hang out with Wonder Woman.





	first impressions

In theory, Jason was categorically opposed to the idea of being _babysat_, because he wasn't a baby or even a kid, thank you very much, but in practice, it was Wonder Woman doing the babysitting, so he wasn't about to speak a word of complaint. It wasn't really planned; Bruce had taken him to visit the Watchtower, after a couple of weeks of begging, and then there had been an emergency back in Gotham. No meetings were scheduled, so most members weren't there, and Wonder Woman was the only candidate to keep an eye on him while Bruce dealt with whatever fire needed putting out.

Jason had insisted to come along, at first, but Bruce wouldn't hear it. It was crisis, he'd said, Jason had too little field experience, he'd said. Jason had threatened to follow after him anyway, cue Bruce assigning him a babysitter. He wanted badly to be pissed off, but it was Wonder Woman. No offence to Bruce, but _everyone _knew that Wonder Woman was the coolest hero in the League. 

"Would you...like to get ice cream?" Wonder Woman -- or Diana, as she'd told him to call her -- inquired. She was smiling, very polite, but he sort of got the idea that she didn't have much experience with watching kids. Not that _he _was one. 

"There's ice cream in the Watchtower?" Jason asked, eyebrows rising in surprise and interest. Diana nodded. "_Awesome_."

Diana showed him to the Watchtower's cafeteria, where they did have ice cream, and soft serve at that. All the tables were emtpy, so they headed back to the monitors to eat. On the way, Jason tried to think of something cool to say.

"I have a Wonder Woman sweater," he blurted out.

Goddamnit. No. That wasn't it.

"Thank you," Diana said warmly. "I have a Batman and Robin hoodie."

"You do?" Jason asked, surprised.

Diana nodded. "Clark got it for me as a present last Christmas.

"Oh." Jason deflated. "Christmas."

He hadn't been Robin yet, then. It was a stupid thing to get worked up about. A lot of people had yet to figure out that the new Robin wasn't the same as the old one, so it wasn't like if she'd gotten the hoodie more recently it would have featured _him_, specifically. The people making these things were rarely accurate, anyway, especially when it came to Batman and Robin, who avoided being seen more than most heroes. Very few people had a decent idea what the Robin costume looked like, besides the very basics.

"I was very fond of Dick," Diana said, as if she'd read his mind. She stopped walking to smile at Jason and put a hand on his shoulder. "And I've been looking forward to meeting you, too. Bruce only had the best to say."

Jason swallowed. "Really?"

"Really," Diana confirmed. "He's very impressed with your progress. The whole League heard about it every time you learned a new move...and of course every time you got hurt. He worries."

Jason groaned. "Fantastic. You must all think I'm a wimp."

"No one thinks that," Diana reassured him. "And if anyone was to decide what you are before even meeting you, then they would be the fools."

God, but Jason would give an arm to have half her wisdom and confidence. In a way she was much different than the impression of her he'd gotten from Justice League footage on the TV. More human, more _real, _but it still felt a little impossible to believe that he was talking to her face to face. 

"I guess you're right," was the best response he managed to come up with.

The silence stretched for a long moment. 

"I'm not certain what to do," Diana confessed. "There were no children in Themyscira. And I'm afraid that their care is one of the aspects of life in the world of men that still evades me."

"I'm having a great time," Jason said with a shrug. "We could trade embarrassing stories about Bruce."

"He might disapprove," Diana noted, but her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Jason grinned. "Uhh, yeah, that's exactly the point?"

Diana nodded sagely. "Your logic is impeccable."


End file.
